


The Ki Hero Deku

by jaredstar



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Martial Artist Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Still Gets One For All, Multi, groundbreaking science, izuku uses ki, mineta redeemed, ochako and yuu switch places in story, young usagiyama rumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredstar/pseuds/jaredstar
Summary: A chance encounter with a very special book  leads to a change not only in Izuku Midoriya  but the world.   Watch as with the power given by Ground breaking science  Izuku becomes the worlds greatest hero!
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	The Ki Hero Deku

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way own My hero academia or dragonball dragonball z dragonball gt dragonball super or anything related to them. they are owned by the people who created them and/or the companies that publish them.

Musutafu, Japan July 21, 2220

Izuku Midoriya, age ten, was not for the first time glad that school was out for the summer. For six years, he had dealt with the looks, the bullying, and the condescending pity of his classmates and teachers. The last term had actually been worse. During the semester, Bakugou had gone out of his way to torment him. More than once recently, he had considered reporting Bakugou to the authorities, but had stopped. What would be the point? Every time he had tried to tell the teachers about what was happening, they had looked the other way, so why would the police be any different? Besides, getting Bakugou in trouble with the police would hurt Aunt Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru, and that, in turn, would hurt his mother. So, he resigned himself to a relatively quiet summer, followed by another term of the same treatment.

As Izuku started walking into a park, he couldn't help but notice the happy families playing, the children having fun with their quirks, the parents looking on proudly. He wondered why he couldn't have that. After he had been diagnosed as quirkless people looked at him differently, the teachers who had been so supportive before suddenly didn't have time for him, preferring to focus on the kids with quirks like Bakugou.

  
  


The worst had been his mother's reaction. He knew she loved him, but he could tell something had changed. She still played hero games with him, but the enthusiasm she showed seemed forced. As he had grown older, he had noticed that whenever he talked about being a hero, the way she would respond changed. It was less like she was taking him seriously and more like she was humoring him saying something silly. That, more than anything that his teachers and classmates said or did, hurt. 

  
  


Any brooding he might have engaged in was interrupted by a whistling sound before something impacted with his face. When Izuku finally managed to shake away the stars caused by the impact, he looked around to see what had hit him and found a rather large book with an orange cover and purple text for the title. Looking closer, he read the title out loud:

  
  
  


_ “Groundbreaking Science _

**_A Scientific study of and guide to the practical applications and exercises regarding internal bioelectric energy otherwise known as Ki.”_ **

While he did not completely understand what that title meant, he understood that this was some sort of textbook. A quick look around the park to see if the person who had thrown it at him was still around proved fruitless he started asking aloud if somebody had dropped their book, a series of no's had been the response. After taking a few minutes to contemplate his next action. Izuku grabbed the book and started walking home. 

Several hours, a meal, and some conversation with his mother about predictions for upcoming Japanese hero rankings (All Might, of course, being the shoo-in for number one) later, Midoriya was in his room trying to read his new-found book.

  
  


If Izuku was perfectly honest with himself, more than a few of the terms used at the beginning of the book were beyond his understanding and had to be looked up. Most of the descriptions had to do with understanding the energy known as Ki on a scientific level. Truthfully, it took him a week of reading the scientific explanations before he really got a handle on what was being discussed by the author. Even then, some of the things talked about, like Saiyans and Namekians, almost had him giving up on the book as somebody’s detailed fantasy. Despite this, Izuku continued, hoping that, if even half of what was in this book was true, he might be able to fulfill his dream, quirkless or not.

  
  


Soon enough, Izuku finally got to the portion of the book detailing how to learn the use of Ki, and once again, he almost gave up. What was described almost seemed like it belonged in an anime rather than a scientific textbook! But, having nothing to lose but some summer break, he decided to give it a shot.

  
  


Sitting in the seiza position, Izuku tried to do as the book described and put himself into a calm, emotionless state. Tried to drown out all distractions to find his Ki. Being ten years old and not overly familiar with the finer points of meditation, this took him quite some time. Several times his attempts were thwarted by a phone ringing, or any other number of distractions that took him out of the zone he was trying to get into.

Three days into his attempt he finally managed to get himself into the right frame of mind. His mom was at work and the neighbors who checked in on him on the days she worked wouldn’t come around for several hours. Taking what by now had become a familiar position, Izuku once again tried to sense the energy inside him. In the years to come, Izuku, when asked, couldn't tell people what made this attempt different but it was. It started as just being able to observe an occasional flicker, but that was enough As Izuku attempted to delve deeper the flicker lasted longer, By the fifth attempt to delve more into himself the light had stopped flickering and become a consistent, if somewhat distant light. By the tenth attempt and after two hours had passed, Izuku could see that light for what it was: a flame, though one that was still too far away for him to feel the heat from.

  
  


Two hours later, his neighbor Akira Ishii, a man in his late sixties would walk into the Midoriya family apartment to check on Izuku. Not finding him in the common areas, he walked to the room marked as Izuku’s. When he opened the door he found Izuku sitting on the ground, a steady stream of tears running down his face, just repeating the same two words:

**“** **_It's real!”_ **

  
  


“ _ Though I didn't completely realize it at the time, that day would be the start of a long journey for me. A journey that would not only bring about a change in myself, but in the course of the world.“ _

“ _ This is my story, The story of how I helped change the world.” _


End file.
